Secretary
by Margarida
Summary: Ele era apenas um advogado à procura de uma nova secretária... Presente de níver para PurePetiti Cat!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas como diria o Cebolinha, eu tenho um plano infalível para derrotar o Kurumada e me tornar dona dos dourados).

Aniversário! Aniversário! Aniversário! E a bola da vez é a senhorita...

Que rufem os tambores...

Que toquem as cornetas...

Que soem os... Ai! Porque me jogaram esse tomate na cabeça?

Tá bom, tá bom, eu deixo a enrolação de lado...

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, PURE –PETIT CAT!!!**

E aqui está seu presente, embrulhado e devidamente postado... Espero que goste!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**SECRETARY**

x-x-x-x-x-

Estacionou seu Corolla prateado na garagem do prédio, conferiu se seus papéis estavam todos na pasta de trabalho, feita de couro preto, e saiu do veículo com o celular em punho, já fazendo seus primeiros contatos do dia. Enquanto caminhava até o elevador, seus longos cabelos dourados balançavam às suas costas, o terno cinza escuro estava tão impecavelmente engomado que encontrar um amassadinho seria difícil. As íris turquesa brilhantes conferiam as horas. Estava adiantado. E isso era muito bom.

Cumprimentou o ascensorista e pediu que o levasse até o sexto andar, onde desceu e caminhou pelo corredor á sua esquerda. Ao chegar em uma porta de vidro, no final do caminho, abriu-a displicente. Ao fechá-la, podia se ver que havia algo escrito nela, em letras jateadas: Divendra advocacia.

Sim, é isso que estão pensando. Estamos na sala de Shaka Divendra, o mais famoso advogado, atuante no mundo corporativo.

Passou pela ante-sala, vazia, e entrou na sua própria, onde sua mesa sem nenhum papel ou mesmo poeira fora do lugar o aguardava. Deixou a pasta sobre a mesa adjacente e sentou-se na enorme cadeira de couro. Estalando os dedos, estava prestes a chamar sua secretária quando lembrou-se de um detalhe: a ante-sala estava vazia.

Shina tinha ido embora, estava se mudando de cidade. Consultou o relógio e não gostou muito do que viu: sete e quinze. A nova secretária estava atrasada. E justo em seu primeiro dia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Subiu correndo a escadaria de acesso do metrô à rua, conferindo o relógio pela milésima, vez. Droga, atrasada! E justo no primeiro dia de trabalho! Tentava andar rápido, mas o salto alto não a ajudava no intento. Muito menos a saia de microfibra do tailleur verde musgo, meio justa na região das coxas.

O cabelo castanho claro, cortado em chanel especialmente para o novo trabalho (segundo uma amiga, a deixaria com ar mais sério) esvoaçava para trás, ainda bem que não estava caindo sobre seus olhos castanhos. A pele muito branca estava ficando corada pelo calor da correria. E os óculos de armação vermelha estavam escorregando pelo nariz pequeno, toda hora tinha que ajeitar o danado.

Finalmente chegara ao prédio, toda esbaforida e com a bolsa caindo de um lado e uma pasta do outro, entrou ventando no elevador que estava quase se fechando e desceu no sexto andar, pegando o corredor da esquerda.

Entrou no escritório e somente quando deixou suas coisas sobre a mesa de vidro é que se permitiu respirar mais calmamente.

-Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para seu atraso, senhorita Mitie. – disse-lhe Shaka, escorado ao batente da porta de sua sala, encarando-a.

Mitie levantou o olhar na direção do rapaz e engoliu em seco. Nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha visto olhos tão azuis como aqueles. E tão sérios também. Esboçou um sorriso amarelo, enquanto ajeitava a franja rala sobre sua testa.

-O metrô atrasou, não tive culpa, senhor Divendra.

-Vou aceitar desta vez, mas será apenas desta vez. Arrume suas coisas e depois venha à minha sala, tenho alguns trabalhos a lhe passar.

Mitie assentiu e Shaka entrou em sua sala, balançando a cabeça. A senhorita Mitie Iba era diferente do que imaginara, mais baixa e magra do que seu amigo Mu havia lhe dito. Sim, porque, como era um homem muito ocupado, não tivera tempo de procurar uma nova secretária, repassando a tarefa ao melhor amigo, que tinha mais tempo livre.

No entanto, começava a pensar que não havia sido uma boa idéia...

-x-x-x-x-x-

De pé ao lado da mesa do advogado, Mitie tinha uma agenda e caneta em mãos, anotando tudo o que Shaka lhe dizia. Ou, pelo menos, era o que deveria estar fazendo...

-... E preciso que ligue para o senhor Brown e confirme o almoço de negócios e... Senhorita Mitie? Está me ouvindo?

-Hã? – ela pareceu acordar de um transe, pois olhava fixamente para a janela – Um momento só, senhor Divendra!

Deixando a agenda sobre a mesa do advogado, a garota afastou a cadeira dele com tudo, quase o prensando contra o tampo, e então teve mais acesso à janela. E a abriu, dando passagem para uma pequena abelha.

-Pronto! Ela estava desesperada para sair dessa sala gelada e mofada...

-O que disse, senhorita Mitie?

-Eu? Ai... – ela deu um tapa na própria testa, tinha dado um tremendo furo. Mais para sua lista... – Desculpe, é que... Que...

-Esqueça, senhorita. Pode ir para sua mesa e não esqueça do telefonema para o senhor Brown, é de estrema importância.

-Sim, senhor Divendra.

Saiu da sala do advogado, ajeitando os óculos que continuavam a escorregar por seu nariz. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e passou a verificar item por item do que tinha a fazer. E não poderia se esquecer do telefonema para o tal de senhor Brown.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Três da tarde. Tudo estava tranqüilo, nenhuma abelha presa á sala do chefe, nenhum ocorrido mais alarmante (não vou contar aqui a história da máquina de café emperrada que Mitie quase termina de quebrar...). Shaka, compenetrado na leitura de um processo importante, de repente se lembrou de que ainda não havia falado com o senhor Brown. E aquele era, atualmente, seu maior cliente.

-Senhorita Mitie, poderia vir até minha sala?

-Pois não, senhor Divendra.

Em poucos minutos, lá estava a moça diante do advogado. Shaka cruzou os braços na altura do peito e se dirigiu a ela, calmamente.

-A senhorita fez a ligação para o senhor Brown, como lhe pedi hoje pela manhã?

-Eu... – Mitie quase cai do salto – Eu... Não, senhor. Eu me esqueci, senhor.

-Esqueceu? A senhorita tem noção de que ele é o cliente mais importante que eu tenho neste escritório? E que se não manter um contato permanente com ele, posso ser passado para trás por outros advogados e concorrentes?

-Desculpe, mas é que o senhor me passou tantas tarefas que é impossível lembrar de tudo ou realizar todas! Eu sou apenas uma, senhor Divendra.

Shaka estreitou o olhar, como aquela mocinha ousava falar assim com ele e justo no primeiro dia de trabalho? Respirou fundo, contou até dez e então falou novamente, tentando parecer calmo e controlado.

-Está bem, eu mesmo darei o telefonema. Pode ir para sua mesa, senhorita Mitie.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim de tarde. Com a graça de Deus, Shaka conseguiu conversar com o senhor Brown, ele ainda fazia parte de sua lista de clientes. Mitie, na ante-sala, arrumava suas coisas para ir embora, estava cansada de tanta coisa para fazer. Queria chegar logo em casa, tomar um longo banho, comer alguma coisa e cama.

Shaka, por sua vez, ficou um tempo a observar a nova secretária arrumar suas coisas, parado junto à porta. Mitie parecia estar em outro mundo, não havia reparado que era observada. Medindo-a de cima a baixo, o rapaz analisava mentalmente seu desempenho no primeiro dia de trabalho.

Um atraso. A abelha em sua sala. A perda quase total da máquina de café. O relapso com seu cliente mais importante. É, quatro motivos para não querer mais aquela moça como secretária. Mas ela era esforçada. Sincera. Parecia espirituosa. Três motivos para Mitie continuar trabalhando ali.

-Até amanhã, senhorita Mitie... – disse ele, ao perceber que ela já pegava sua bolsa – E não se atrase.

-Sim, senhor Divendra. Até amanhã. – disse ela, assustando-se por vê-lo ali, observando-a.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Você está de zoeira, Mu! Você não fez isso com o Shaka!

Reunidos em um bar, após um longo dia de trabalho, três rapazes quase da mesma idade e vestidos com terno e gravata curtiam o fim de tarde. Um deles, de cabelos castanhos curtos e rebeldes e olhos azuis, debochava do que o amigo havia acabado de contar. Este, de longos cabelos lavanda e olhos verdes brilhantes, apenas ria, enquanto se fartava com alguns petiscos.

-Eu concordo com o Aiolia! Você não teria coragem de fazer uma sacanagem dessas com o tio Buda! – completou o terceiro rapaz, de cabelos e olhos azuis, com a gravata frouxa no pescoço.

-Não só teria coragem como fiz, Milo... Podem perguntar para ele sobre a nova secretária, aposto que está doido para dar a ela o "bilhete azul" (1) logo no primeiro dia de trabalho.

-Mas, fala sério, por que fez isso? Você sabe que o Shaka é o cara mais metódico, perfeccionista e chato que a gente conhece... Não tem pena da moça, não?

-Até teria, se não conhecesse a Mitie como conheço... Vai por mim, vai ser ótimo para o Shaka. Quem sabe assim, convivendo com alguém meio sem noção e totalmente de bem com a vida que nem ela, ele deixa de ser tão chato?

-Pois eu aposto que isso vai dar merda e das grandes.

-Veremos, Milo, veremos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Segundo dia. E, desta vez, além de não se atrasar, Mitie ainda chegara adiantada. Deixou sua bolsa sobre a mesa e tratou de ir até a sala de Shaka, ajeitar tudo antes do rapaz chegar.

Empilhou papéis, separou os processos pela cor da pasta em que estavam, canetas e clipes em seus devidos lugares. Abriu as gavetas, verificando se todas as coisas estavam em ordem, pegou a agenda do advogado para conferir se havia algo programado para aquele dia. E, ao abrir a dita cuja, diversos papeizinhos caíram no chão.

-Droga! E agora, como vou saber em qual página estavam? – ela bufou, abaixando-se até ficar agachada no chão.

Pegou alguns e então percebeu que teria que entrar debaixo da mesa para pegar o restante. Puxando a saia do tailleur azul marinho, fez o que deveria. E bem na direção da porta.

Shaka chegou e sorriu satisfeito ao ver a bolsa de Mitie sobre a mesa. Ótimo, ela não se atrasara. Mas onde estaria? Pensando nas possibilidades, entrou por sua sala e o que viu o deixou de boca aberta.

Ela estava de quatro no chão, embaixo de sua mesa. De costas para a porta. Shaka inclinou a cabeça para o lado, não havia reparado antes nas pernas torneadas da secretária.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, que pensamentos escorpianos eram aqueles?

-Senhorita Mitie? – chamou-a, em voz audível.

-Sim? Ai! – ela respondeu, levantando a cabeça e batendo-a contra o tampo da mesa. Com a mão sobre o local atingido, ela se voltou para Shaka, mas ainda no chão.

-O que faz aí embaixo?

-Ah, estou recolhendo alguns papéis que deixei cair... Estavam em sua agenda.

Levantou-se, com os papéis nas mãos. E sua saia acabou levantando junto, afinal, a microfibra se agarrava à sua pele. Shaka não conseguiu desviar os olhos das coxas que entrevia pela barra suspensa.

-Aqui estão, senhor Divendra.

-Ah, obrigado... – ele disse, recompondo-se – Pode ir para sua mesa.

-Com licença.

Mitie saiu, deixando um Shaka meio abobado para trás.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Duas da tarde. Pedindo licença, Mitie entrou na sala de Shaka, com diversos envelopes nas mãos.

-Senhor Divendra, a correspondência.

-Pode deixar sobre a mesa, obrigado. – ele disse, mas percebeu que a secretária não moveu um único músculo – Senhorita Mitie?

-Ah, desculpe... – ela se voltou para o advogado – É que da minha mesa eu só vejo a janela que dá para o outro prédio, não tem a visão desse céu tão azul e limpo...

Shaka olhou para trás de si e então se deu conta de que realmente o céu estava azul e limpo. Sorriu internamente, como não tinha reparado naquilo antes?

Mitie deixou as cartas sobre a mesa do rapaz e voltou para sua própria. Ele pegou as cartas, eram contas, informativos, estudantes que mandavam currículos e... Um envelope vermelho chamou sua atenção, tinha seu nome em letras douradas e desenhadas. Abriu e viu que se tratava de um convite para a festa do jubileu de ouro(2) da empresa do senhor Brown. Uma festa de gala, cuja obrigatoriedade era estar... Acompanhado.

-Acompanhado? – Shaka exclamou para si mesmo, de olhos arregalados.

E essa agora, o que faria? Não conhecia muitas mulheres que poderiam acompanhá-lo. Shina tinha se mudado, a outra mulher que conhecia era Marin, noiva de seu amigo Aiolia. Suspirou, precisava encontrar uma solução para aquele caso, urgente. Não poderia perder a festa de seu cliente mais importante.

-Senhor Divendra, eu vou até a máquina pegar um café... O senhor também gostaria? – perguntou Mitie, colocando a cabeça pela fresta da porta dentro da sala do advogado.

Shaka assentiu, meio perdido. Droga de exigência idiota, estar acompanhado? Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e sua cabeça entre as mãos, tentava encontrar uma solução. Até que Mitie voltou, trazendo dois cafés.

-Obrigado... – ele agradeceu e, quando a secretária já estava saindo, fez-se a luz em sua mente – Senhorita Mitie, espere um momento.

-Pois não, senhor Divendra.

-Sente-se.

Achando aquele pedido estranho, Mitie se sentou á frente do rapaz. Shaka bebeu todos eu café de uma vez e então falou, mas sem ter certeza de que aquela era melhor atitude a ser tomada.

-Senhorita Mitie, tem algo programado para esta sexta, à noite?

-Nesta sexta? – ela se espantou, o que será que ele planejava? – Não, não tenho.

-Pois agora tem. Recebi um convite do senhor Brown para a festa do jubileu de ouro de sua empresa e quero que a senhorita vá comigo. Uma festa de gala, o que acha?

-Uma festa? Com o senhor? Mas... Não seria melhor convidar sua namorada ou uma amiga, senhor Divendra.

-Se eu as tivesse, sim... Então, aceita ou não?

Mitie o encarou, meio incrédula. Uma festa de gala, com aquele homem? Hum, até que Shaka deveria ficar lindo em um smoking... Balançando a cabeça, a secretária acabou aceitando o convite.

-Tudo bem, senhor Divendra. Eu aceito.

-Ótimo! Deixe-me ver... Façamos o seguinte: na sexta, tire o dia de folga para, sei lá, ir ao salão, encontrar o vestido ideal, se arrumar. Te pego às oito, em sua casa.

-Claro, senhor Divendra.

Saiu da sala, ainda meio confusa. E Shaka ficou pensativo, tomara que tivesse tomado a decisão certa ao convidar Mitie para ir com ele à festa. E que ela não "pagasse" nenhum mico por lá...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sexta-feira, oito horas da noite_

Estacionou seu Corolla em frente à portaria do prédio de Mitie e ficou esperando pela jovem encostado no veículo. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, o smoking preto se moldava com perfeição ao corpo talhado. E os sapatos estavam tão impecavelmente envernizados que refletiam a imagem de quem os mirasse.

Pouco depois, Mitie saiu do prédio. E Shaka não conteve o olhar de surpresa e admiração ao vê-la: estava linda. O vestido longo era feito de seda e cetim, em degradée azul variando do turquesa no corpete até o quase marinho na barra. Uma echarpe caía-lhe sobre ombros e costas, brincos de pérolas nas orelhas, combinando com o colar. No lugar dos óculos de armação vermelha, lentes de contato. Maquiagem suave e sandálias de salto fino e tiras prateadas. Uma bolsa pequena, de mão, para completar o figurino.

Incrivelmente linda.

-Está... Muito bonita, senhorita Mitie. – ele disse, ajudando-a a entrar no carro. Ela corou um tanto.

-Obrigada, senhor Divendra.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na festa, tudo corria bem. Shaka conversava com o senhor Brown, encontrara velhos conhecidos e amigos. E Mitie sorria para todos, conversava com algumas mulheres, encantava com seu jeito espontâneo e sincero.

Shaka estava admirado com a postura de sua secretária. Nenhum fora, nenhum "mico"... E um encanto que crescia em si a cada sorriso, a cada palavra dita, a cada olhar que encontrava no salão. Aliás, percebeu ele, ainda não havia reparado em todas essa qualidades dela durante o dia a dia.

A banda que cuidava da música acabou dando um tempo no repertoria mais clássico da noite, tocando outras músicas um pouco mais conhecidas ou "da moda" para fazer as pessoas dançarem. E Shaka percebeu que Mitie entrava no ritmo, ele mesmo parecia não conseguir ficar quieto no lugar. Nunca gostara muito de dançar, mas não dizem por aí que há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida?

-Gostaria de dançar, senhorita Mitie?

-Eu? Ah, claro...

Ele a levou para o meio do salão, enlaçando a cintura fina. E uma balda começou a tocar.

_**Eu sigo você aonde você for**_

_**Eu preciso de você para aliviar a minha dor**_

_**Eu já estive aqui e ouço a sua voz**_

_**Me dizendo que há um oceano entre nós**_

_**Eu sigo você aonde você for**_

_**Eu preciso de você para aliviar a minha dor**_

Mitie acabou encostando a cabeça no peito de Shaka, embalada pela canção. Ele, por sua vez, a conduzia suavemente pelo salão, a sensação de estar ali, tão próximo, era... Boa.

Suspirou, apoiando o queixo nos cabelos macios da secretária.

_**Te incomoda que eu fale assim?**_

_**O que mais você quer mudar em mim?**_

_**Você me quer**_

_**Incondicionalmente?**_

_**Ou me quer mais**_

_**Um pouco diferente?**_

Eram tão diferentes. Ele, metódico, perfeccionista, tinha mania de organização. Ela, era espirituosa, meio distraída, avoada até. E, talvez por serem tão diferentes assim, aquele momento parecia tão perfeito.

Mitie escutava as batidas do coração do advogado, Shaka parecia meio ansioso. Estava gostando de ficar ali, com ele.

_**Eu já estive aqui e ouço a sua voz**_

_**Me dizendo que há um oceano entre nós**_

_**Que tipo de poder te satisfaz?**_

_**Por que você quer que sejamos tão iguais?**_

-Senhor Divendra?- Mitie o chamou, estava sentindo um certo calor pelo corpo, algo que começava a incomodar.

-Sim?

-Podemos parar? Acho que preciso ir até o jardim, tomar um pouco de ar...

-Está se sentindo bem?

-Sim, é só um pouco de calor, está abafado aqui.

-Tudo bem, vamos.

_**Te incomoda que eu fale assim?**_

_**O que mais você quer mudar em mim?**_

_**Você me quer **_

_**Incondicionalmente?**_

_**Ou me quer mais**_

_**Um pouco diferente?**_

No jardim, Mitie sentou-se em um dos bancos de pedra do lugar, Shaka ao seu lado. Ergueu o rosto, fitando as estrelas, estavam tão brilhantes naquela noite.

-Gosta das estrelas? – ele perguntou, sorrindo para ela.

-Sim, são lindas.

-São... Mas não nesta noite. A beleza delas não pode rivalizar com a senhorita.

Mitie engasgou com o ar que respirava, como assim? Será que Shaka tinha bebido demais?

-Senhor Divendra, eu...

-Senhor? Não... Shaka... – ele falou, pegando entrelaçando sua mão na da jovem, sobre o banco de pedra.

Não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo aquilo. Ou por que se sentia daquele jeito. Fato era que, quando se deu conta, já estava beijando Mitie, enlaçando o corpo feminino com os braços e puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Depois, anotou mentalmente, precisava agradecer seu amigo Mu por ter arranjando uma nova secretária para si.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostou, Pure? Ai, espero que sim... Felicidades, nina, tudo de bom para ti neste ano e em todos os outros que virão!

Música incidental: "Incondicionalmente", Capital Inicial

Bilhete azul: antigamente, quando alguém era mandado embora de uma empresa, a carta de demissão era escrita em uma folha de papel desta cor. Daí, a expressão "receber o bilhete azul" quando se é demitido

(2) Jubileu de ouro: Quando se comemora cinqüenta anos de vida de alguém ou alguma coisa.


End file.
